clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Chevrolet
Top Agent Frank "Chevy" Chevrolet of the Antarctica Investigation Agency, more commonly known as Frank, Chevy or Agent Chevrolet, is an ex police officer and currently an AIA agent ranked Top Agent. He was born in South Pole City around the same time as Ford Car. Frank Chevrolet is said to be the "new Ford Car" but unknown to many Frank was an agent for the PSA at the same time as Ford Car. During Busted! he was moved to the AIA branch and promoted to Top Agent. Frank Chevrolet has a 1991 Chevrolet B4C Camaro although no such car exists. Some say that it's from the rumoured country America. Biography Early Life Frank Chevrolet was born in 1970 (about 18 years before Ford Car was born) in what would be Latin Island South Pole City to army officer Lloyd Chevrolet and lawyer Carol Shelby (her maiden name, his mother was married to his father). He was raised up in the era of STINC-zachal and his father was often fighting for the Post Olde Antarcticians. He was raised in an island community and attended the Latin Island Primary School before attending the Latin Island Junior High School. At 18 he left for the University of Ard Mhaca to study foreign languages, IT and forensic science. Ard Mhacha was located in STINC-zachal at the time and like many students was constantly monitored by the police force. He apparently had sixteen arrests, all on counts of possible terrorisst aiding. He was released on every occasion and not charged of anything. During his second year he took an holiday to Penguin Island, or Club Penguin Island as it's known today, where he met Ford Car as a chick along with his abusive parents (although he didn't that they were abusive). They said that they had another chick on the way and that when he was born he would see them. Office of Colonial Intelligence When he graduated he was invited to join the Office of Colonial Intelligence due to his degrees from University. STINC-zachal had been removed from power and Colonial Antarctica had formed along with the OCI. Frank didn't rise through the ranks like Ford Car when he joined the PSA but worked hard. Frank's time in the agency didn't last long when he heard of The Club. Secretly Frank was against the Colonial Antarctica government and supplied infomation to The Club although he didn't regard himself as a member. Eventually he was sent on a mission where he apparently was sent on a wild goose chase to "capture a middle ranking member of The Club" however this was a trap set up by the OCI to capture Frank. All along they knew he was associated with them and by sending him on a simple mission to capture a Club member it would prove where his loyalties lie - with the Loyaltists or Revolutionists. He chose the Revolutionists. The Club Frank was now a wanted criminal. He was a useful asset to The Club due to his IT skills, which was rare in those days. He was able to hack into Colonial computers and steal infomation. Computer viruses were also a new thing and he was able infect OCI computers with them. Frank played a backstage role in coordinating protests, raids and attacks on loyaltists through this stealing of infomation. Occasionally he published them under the name 'Corvette'. This form of propaganda would be useful in the later days of the revolution. Eventually Frank was arrested and sentanced to death but escaped. His alter ego Corvette was out and he went quiet until the start of war. He fought in the Battle of Lexington and Condor, the opening engagement with a militia of patriots. He returned to Latin Island to form the South Pole Militia which became part of the Revolutionist's Continental Army. He went undercover in the Colonial Army under the name Edward Cutter however was caught and imprisoned. He was freed by Waitasecondmen but he had been badly tortured (forced to listen to polka, eat Soap Soup etc etc). That torture still mentally scars him and he has post traumatic stress because of it, among other things. He led the South Pole Militia in the later battles of the war. He met Ford Car during that time in 1998 who was now ten. Frank took him for a short time and paid Ford Car's brother (now seven) Dancing Penguin's first bill to the Governance, making him his Godfather. Frank couldn't take care of them though since he didn't want to endanger them and gave them to the orphanage (later Ford Car and DP would run away to Penguin Island). At the end of the war Frank integrated the South Pole Militia into the newly formed United States Army and went to the newly found South Pole City. He quit The Club soon after to join the newly formed South Pole Police Department. South Pole Police Department Frank joined as a Liuetenant. He was assigned to the forensic science department due to his skills. He was also a Detective due to his experience with The Club. This helped alot and he was soon promoted to Captain. Apart from that his career as a police officer is mostly quiet. PSA When the Director of the PSA and Gary the Gadget Guy formed the PSA in October 2002 Frank was one of the first agents called for service by the agency. Frank happily took the chance and was assigned to PSA Base A in his hometown South Pole City. Frank was assigned to the forensic science department and for a small time worked there but due to his degrees he was flexible and could be assigned to IT or intelligence gathering roles. At one point he was sent to the Darktonian Realm for two years between 2004 to 2006. He apparently used all three roles and was able to infiltrate the ranks well as by the time he returned to PSA Base A he was a Greater Minion. Frank Chevrolet had a big role involving the Sapie Brothers. He took part in Project Tracker and was one of the agents watching the Sapie Brothers every move. He also found The Humana Cathedral Papers while investigating the Humana Cathedral but a skua stole them just as he was about to read them. A rumour in the PSA has it he KIDNAPPED the Sapie Brothers and questioned them in what was something called Operation Dorkman Questioning although this isn't comfirmed. Project Link was something he took part in and was one of the main agents. He also met Ford Car who had now grown up and was a Top Agent. Frank lead to discovering vital infomation leading up to his arrest and was promoted to Agent First Class (he is the first agent to hold that title. It is said it is just below Top Agent but this isn't comfirmed). He took part in Project Fordy and eventually found him "safe and sound". Just before the Great Darktonian Pie War he was sent to the Darktonian Realm for some intelligence gathering. AIA During Busted! the PSA transfered him to the AIA where he was immedietly promoted to Top Agent. He took a role in the story including studying several pieces of evidence and eventually arresting several members. I'll add more later as the story progresses. Time Agency/Rogue Agents Frank got an offer from the Time Agency but Kwiksilver asked him to turn it down. He has recieved the latest version of the Bureau of Fiction PDA, which is now an icePhone (although he has no idea how to use the BoF features) and a Vortex Manipulator speculating whether he's a member of the Rogue Agents. Involvement Frank, being born in 1970, has witnessed or taken part in many events in his life. He witnessed the fall of Olde Antarctica into Colonial Antarctica. He directly took part in the revolution right from 1990 to the new millenium. He was a police officer from 2000 to 2002 before becoming one of the first PSA agents. He then was sent on a mission to the Darktonian Realm for two years from 2004 before taking part in several missions involing the Sapie Brothers and once again being sent to the Darktonian Realm for two weeks just before the Great Darktonian Pie War. He then actually took part in the war and was then transfered to the AIA during Busted!. What more could you want? Quotes Trivia *He is the "new Ford Car" as some would say. :*Ford. Chevrolet. Get it? See Also *Link *Ford Car *PSA *Busted! *AIA *Dancing Penguin